Backwards Spring
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Clockwork is evil. He also wants Danny. In his bed. Yaoi, slash, no like no read, no flamers please. Starts off slow, but second chapter gets good.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this was voted for, and so I wrote it!

Summary: Clockwork is evil, and TUE never happened, because Danny returned the test answers. The Observants still want Danny gone. Clockwork also wants Danny. In his bed.

Warnings: NSFW, yaoi, explicit, yadda yadda, don't let the kiddies read.

Story!

STARTO!

* * *

><p>Danny drifted through a haze of blackness, head spinning as he tried to gain some bearings on his location. He was lying on something very soft, almost silky, he felt the silk beneath his fingers, and it was warm. Pleasantly warm.<p>

He opened his eyes. The room was dim, but the halfa was able to glance about the room, seeing very old-fashioned furniture. The bed he was on was a canopy bed, the dark red curtains drawn back, and he was dressed in dark blue silk pajamas. Thoroughly freaked out, Danny got up and, finding a pair of dark blue slippers near the bed, he made his way to the giant doors, pulling one open.

The hallway he walked down was enormous, and for a moment he was reminded of the fairytale his sister used to read to him, in an effort to make his childhood semi-normal. It was about a troll who invited children into his house to play, and when it was time to leave they had to give him something of theirs so he could remember them. By the story's end, the picture of the troll included so many left shoes, hats, scarves, dolls, and other ridiculous things that the picture itself made him collapse in laughter. Right now, he wished he was back in bed, five years old again, listening as Jazz made a growling voice for the troll.

He stopped when he saw the numerous portraits up on the walls. One was of a ghost, wearing a bright purple cloak with a pin that resembled a mechanical gear. His eyes were red, but to Danny's surprise they looked very calm and kind. He had a scar over his left eye. The plaque underneath the portrait read: Clockwork.

"Clockwork?" Danny murmured, clutching his arms tightly around himself. He'd never heard of Clockwork before, and he felt an unease building up in his stomach.

He continued to walk, glancing at the different portraits that lined the hall. He reached the end, and found himself in front of another pair of giant doors. He breathed in softly, and pushed them open.

"Hello Danny." The voice made him jump and shudder at the same time. Deep, baritone, and sweet, with something just under it. Power. He crept forward, in awe of the room he'd just stepped into.

It was full of gears, huge ones, small ones, all manner of mechanics, resembling what a clocktower would look like designed by MC Usher. A figure was standing in front of a gear that looked like a TV, a scene playing out on it.

"I see you are up. Did you sleep well?" The figure turned, and Danny was startled; it was the guy from the portrait, Clockwork. He had a kind smile on his lips, and a staff in his hand held a tiny clock in its prongs. Danny moved forward, glancing around the room as he approached the ghost.

"I...uh, yeah. I did. Are you Clockwork?" The ghost smiled and nodded.

"I am. The Time Keeper, Recorder of Reality, any other name the Observants have given me over the millenia." Suddenly, Clockwork shifted, and Danny's jaw dropped as he was left staring at an old man, with a long white beard that trailed below his tail.

"What-Huh-What-What-WHAT?" Danny stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. The old man ghost chuckled.

"I am not just the controller of time, Danny. I am time itself. For me, time moves forwards, and backwards, and-" At the confused and blank expression on the boy's face, he sighed. "Oh, forget it. You're fourteen, why would I try to explain it to you?"

Danny smiled, his unease fleeing. Clockwork was so...human. He acted like a real human being, and that put Danny at ease, because Clockwork seemed so nice. He stood closer to the ghost, blinking at the screens as Clockwork's hand came up and planted itself on his head, rubbing at a sore spot on his head that made him wince.

"Ow, what the?" He touched the spot, felt something like crumbs, and pulled his hand away. There was dried blood on his fingertips. "What happened to me?"

Clockwork leaned over him. "That is something I was hoping you could tell me. I found you floating nearby my home, and when I saw you were injured, I brought you back to nurse you." He held up some bandages that had green ectoplasm on them. "But, I saw something very odd happen. While I was tending to you, you appeared to change forms."

Danny froze; he did not make it a habit to let ghosts know about his human state. He was panicking, unable to form words to make an excuse, when Clockwork ran his fingers through the teen's hair again, which calmed him down quickly.

"No need to fret. I know your secret, Danny, but I also know how you have used your powers to help protect people. You are a hero. Why would I, the protector of time, want to ruin that?" The words Clockwork spoke, accompanied by the soothing rubbing motions, lulled Danny to a drowsy state. He leaned against the ghost, feeling utterly content, when his neck began to itch. He reached to scratch it - and froze when he felt the large collar enclosed around his throat. He backed away from Clockwork, and pulled at the collar, feeling his panic rise up again.

"Clockwork, as I wearing this when you found me?" He asked the ghost. The Time Keeper nodded.

"Of course." Danny felt confusion welling up, because he couldn't remember anything that had happened before he'd woken up, but at Clockwork's next words he felt his mind go numb in shock.

"I put it on you."

* * *

><p>End chapter one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny shrunk back, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Clockwork. He had just woken up in a strange place, met a ghost who was oddly enough, friendly, and now he was told that said friendly ghost had put a collar around his neck?

"Uh, uh, uh..." He stuttered as he backed away quickly. Too quickly, as his foot hit a gear embedded in the floor, and he went flying backward. Clockwork flew forward and caught Danny with his right arm. Danny jolted as he was pressed up against the ghost, the sound of tick-tocking loud in his ears, almost as loud as his heartbeat. Then, Danny was able to pull away and look down at Clockwork's chest. He'd not seen the ghost's body, as he was covered by the cloak, but now Danny could see the glass covering across Clockwork's chest. Behind the glass was what looked like a small grandfather clock, pendulum and everything, which explained the noise. Clockwork had on a light purple tunic, with gloves the color of his cloak and strapped to his forearms by several watches on both gloves.

"Are you alright?" Danny was startled to attention by his voice. "You need to be careful, the gear pieces go everywhere in this room." Clockwork set him down, smiling but with concern in his eyes which, having no pupils or distinction for the eyeball, gave him a vaguely creeped out feeling.

"I...I, uh... Thank you."

Clockwork sighed, his form changing again, this time to a toddler-sized infant form. "If you had just allowed me to explain. There are those known as Observants, who dislike every other entity except themselves. Even I am not exempt from their agitation." Danny nodded. "If they were to pop in unannounced, as they usually do, they would not only be displeased by your presence, they would also want you eliminated." Danny felt his blood go cold; he had a feeling Clockwork was being sugar-lipped when he said 'eliminated'. But, he also got the feeling Clockwork liked Danny. He seemed a little...protective of him, like Wulf was. "I made that collar to block out your energy signature. Even if an Observant shows up, they won't be able to see you. You're invisible to any who would wish you harm."

Danny fingered the collar, thinking over the info Clockwork gave him. A collar that let him be invisible to other ghosts? Very nice, indeed. "Okay, I guess. But you might've asked first."

The Time Keeper smiled and his hand once again fell upon his head. "If I hadn't, and an Observant had shown up while you slept, what would have been the reaction?"

Danny agreed. "Point." He looked around, before a window caught his eye. He walked over, and gaped at the scene outside. The zone he saw outside was dark, and reminded him of the zone where Pariah Dark's castle had been. There was broken things, floating around, and there weren't any ghouls around either. Ghouls were the tiny ghosts that had no humanity, no thought, no free will. They were the ones who simply flew around, moaning and breaking things.

"I don't recognize this part of the Ghost Zone. Where am I?" Clockwork floated behind him, before raising his arm, and pointing at the farthest point of the zone.

"That point in the distance is the edge of your Ghost Zone. Past that, in this realm, is known as the Dark Zone." Clockwork brought his hand down on Danny's shoulder. It was then Danny noticed how much Clockwork had been keeping his hand on his body; it was almost like Clockwork was trying to herd him. Without warning, a very loud noise that Danny recognized as a portal being opened sounded, and Danny was yanked behind the ghost, hidden from view by the cloak.

"Clockwork!"

Danny jumped as the harsh tone the Time Keeper was addressed by. He just barely peered around Clockwork's shoulder, and saw a very strange looking ghost. It resembled an eyeball, with a thin un-occupied costume hanging from it. The skin around the eye was green, like the eye itself, and the clothing looked regal, black, white, and gold. The figure, an Observant Danny guessed from the way he was being hidden, raised its sleeve, and a thin hand slithered out quickly to point at the Time Keeper.

"You have tampered with the TimeLine yet again! The one known as Danny Phantom was to be destroyed, to prevent that horrible future!" Danny held in his gasp. "Yet his LifeLine is stronger than ever! You've outdone yourself this time! If it weren't for Clockwise's words, I would have had you thrown out long ago!" Danny's hands clasped against the staff, his teeth gritting slightly.

"I am well aware of the deciding factor of Danny's future. However, no interference was needed for him to make the right decision." Suddenly, Danny felt a rush in his head as a memory resurfaced.

FLASHBACK

_"The answers to the CAT?" Danny gasped as his eyes roamed over the envelope. Sam and Tucker both gave him a surprised look, which doubled as he took to the air._

_"Danny! Where are you going?" He turned mid-flight to Sam._

_"I have to return these! Lancer'll go ballistic if he finds out the test scores were taken by me. Er, by a ghost...I know what I mean!" He took off again and flew off to Lancers' home. He knocked on the door._

_"I'm coming, and if you're just a punk, and not Girl Scouts, I swear I'm gonna-" He trailed off as he opened the door and saw the famous ghost-boy hovering on his doorstep. "THE SECRET LIFE OF BEES!" The teacher dove backwards, unaware that his door was wide open._

_"Uh, dude. I just came to return this." The teacher continued to cower, until he finally looked up with confusion of not being attacked, and saw the CAT label on the folder being held out to him. He was sure it had been in his briefcase, but now he wasn't very sure about anything._

_"Well, it's good to know human decency doesn't leave when you're dead." Lancer muttered wide-eyed as he took the folder from the famous ghost-boy._

_"Actually, I... I've always been a good samaritan. It comes from how I was raised. My folks kept a close eye on me. " Danny fibbed; Jazz had been the one to plant morals in his head while his parents were off chasing ghosts. He straightened up. "Also, I'd like you to try talking common sense with your students." Danny almost felt the need to tell Lancer, to just have an un-biased ear to listen. But, he knew it would be a very bad idea. "I mean, common sense needs to be more, uh, common, right?"_

_Lancer gave him an odd look, before it melted into a smile, relaxed but still slightly on edge. "And just what interest do you have in my students?"_

_Danny floated up with a grin. "Well for one, I'd like them to stop throwing themselves in the line of fire just to talk to me."_

_Lancer rolled his eyes. "I assume you mean Miss Sanchez. Yes, she seems to have a rather dangerous amount of infatuation with you."_

_"Maybe you should try tying her to her seat." Danny said as seriously as he could, but a moment later both males cracked up at the thought._

_"If only." Lancer murmured, and glanced up at Danny. "So, you really are a good ghost." Danny nodded. "I never thought I'd be sharing a laugh with the very specter I assumed was out to get the town. I misjudged you, Phantom."_

_For whatever reason, that statement made Danny turn red. It seemed like Lancer was... humbling him. "Yeah well, a lot of mistakes are made when people assume. I just wish more people would give me a chance like you did."_

_Lancer cleared his throat. "Sometimes you gotta give a rock a polish or two to see if it's a diamond." Danny gave him a confused look. "It means that you have to give a little time and effort to help move things along. If you keep doing small things like this, you'll be the Amity-Park hero in no time."_

_As Lancer turned and closed the door, Danny couldn't help but ponder the compliment given to him. 'A hero? Me?' He gave it some more thought. 'I think hero would be a nice title.'_

END FLASHBACK

With a sudden rush Danny came back to the present, an angry Observant having finished yelling at the Time Keeper. Had that been the decision the green eyeball spoke of?

"Mark my words Clockwork. The council has seen your ideals for the future. They would end several much needed lives, and we will not allow Reality to be compromised!" With that, the Observant whirled about and left.

Clockwork sighed and turned around to stare down at Danny, who was crouched just below his elbow. "I apologize for that, Danny. Ever since you were made a halfa through that incident, the Observnts have fretted over your existance." He gave Danny a saddened look. "They believe you to be a threat."

"WHAT?-!" Danny shrieked jumping back and edging to where the Observant had stood. "How am I a threat? My pants phase off my body in public! I've sunk through solid stone into the girl's bathroom! I get stuck in the Fenton Thermos by accident!" Danny knew his voice was at a pitch uncomfortable to most, but Clockwork hardly seemed fazed. He was simply floating there, watching Danny pace and shriek, letting the halfa blow off the steam he had built up.

Once he'd stopped and fell to his knees, Clockwork hovered over to Danny and let his cape drape about the halfa's shoulders as he held the boy in a hug. "I know it doesn't seem fair, Danny. I have had to deal with the Observants' paranoia for, well, the beginning of time itself, but I vow I will not allow you to be harmed by them."

Danny sniffed. "Promise?"

Clockwork smiled. "Of course. Danny, I am your ally, your friend. If I must take up the task of being your guardian, I will."

The ghost tilted his head and pressed a comforting kiss to Danny's hair, making the halfa sigh with relief. At the angle he was at, Danny did not see the way Clockwork's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, giving the vaguest impression of malice.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ AND REVIEW<span>**_! Well, now it's starting. Danny is in Clockwork's clutches, and has no idea what is planned for him. Keep an eye for the next chapter of Backwards Spring.


	3. Chapter 3

MIRACLE...PUNCH! *BANG*

Okay, yes, it's been a while, but I've been dealing with stupid drama stuff, so to make up for lost time, here's the next chapter! This chapter was inspired by a conversation with Mrs. Bumblebee, my new best friend online! Also, my new OC Jasle will be taking the place of Reki, mostly on the grounds that she can pull off being evil.

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

><p>"Here's the last Gear, Clockwork. Where do you want me to put it?" The Time Keeper smiled as the halfa floated in, carrying a gear easily four times his size.<p>

"Just over there would be nice. I never really checked how many broken gears there were strewn about my home."

Danny was helping Clockwork clean the tower in which he lived. It had been several months since Danny had woken up in the Time Keeper's coop, and after he'd returned home and explained to his friends, both Sam and Tucker agreed that it was best to have such a powerful ghost as an ally. Danny would visit every so often, and would help Clockwork out with small tasks, such as moving the broken gears from where new ones would appear, to simply cleaning the hallways and rooms. It was hard work, but it wasn't anything Danny couldn't handle. Besides, he really did owe Clockwork for saving him.

There was always a small part of his mind that nagged at him; what had happened that day?

Sam and Tucker told him that Skulker had appeared, and managed to capture Danny, dragging him back into the Ghost Zone. But he couldn't remember any of that. He supposed his memory would eventually come back, but the nagging feeling about something being off lingered.

Coming back to the present, Danny carefully lowered the gear onto the floor, where a shimmering portal swallowed it up. He floated back to Clockwork, who patted him on the head appraisingly.

"I know that may not have been fun, Danny, but I thank you immensely for your help today." Danny smiled as the Time Keeper floated over to another gear, waving his staff over it. A scene appeared inside it, like an oddly-shaped TV, and though Danny was curious, he knew better than to try peeking. He stood away from the Time Keeper as he moved about, watching the long blue tail writhe in the air. He had a tail in ghost form as well, but he had the option of having a tail, or having...

"Hey, Clockwork?" A 'hmm?' was the response. "Do you have legs?"

The resulting CRASH! from whatever Clockwork dropped was lost on Danny as he watched Clockwork curl in on himself laughing. "AH-HAHA-HA! HAHA-HA-HA!" The sound echoed off the crumbling walls of the tower, making Danny turn slightly pink when he realized Clockwork was laughing at HIM.

"Ahaha-hahaha-hahaha! Oh, my, from the mouths of children..." Clockwork muttered as he finally caught his breath. He gave Danny a bemused look. "Of course I have legs Danny. I just prefer my tail. It makes it easier to fly."

Danny blinked, his blush receding. "Really? I never noticed before." Now that he thought on it, he did recall flying faster with a tail, especially when chased by his parents. He formed his tail, examining the dark grey coloring and comparing it to the bright blue Clockwork had.

"Oh yes. If you try to recall, many ghosts prefer tails, and I think its best." Danny definitely recalled fighting enemies with tails more often than his regulars, who all used their legs. Though, trying to imagine Skulker or the Lunch Lady with a tail made him want to crack up. Clockwork regarded the strong form of his charge, how his body seemed to naturally adapt to being spectral, as opposed to its human form. He glided over, smiling as Danny spun in a circle, his tail making a fan-like noise, like a helicopter decending. Clockwork reached out as Danny slowed, steadying the halfa as he wobbled from side to side. "Of course, that doesn't mean it makes you resistant to vertigo."

Danny laughed nervously, leaning against the Time Keeper as he waited for the feeling in his stomach to stop. As he did so, he looked at the ground, his mind focusing on something he'd been edgy about for a while. His sister, whom he was pretty sure knew a little about him that he hadn't meant for her to know.

"Hey, Clockwork?" The Time Keeper's smile grew. "I think I'm ready to tell her."

* * *

><p>Jazmine Fenton was a woman of logic. Stating that fact, living with a family whose adult figures hunted ghosts on a daily, and sometimes nightly, basis, it made for a very tense atmosphere. Adding to that, the existance of her brother, who was hiding the fact that he was part ghost, because of an accident he had, and the tension thickened to the consistency of cement.<p>

"Danny? Mom said you wanted to talk to me?" Her younger brother nodded and patted the spot next to him. Jazz sat down on the bed, eyebrow raised at his behavior. He fidgeted, eyes locked on hers, and then looked away when she returned his stare.

"Jazz...I...I've had a feeling for a while...about you." Jazz raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is, I've had to keep... a secret, but I think you found out." Her eyes widened.

"Uh, I, uh, no I didn't find all those comics under your bed by snooping! I just-" Danny held up his hand.

"I meant about me being a half-ghost." Jazz was the one to fidget this time. Danny continued. "How long have you known?"

She sighed. "Since the Spectra incedent." Jazz frowned. "I kept quiet about it, because I figured you'd eventually tell me or someone about it. Besides, it's your secret."

Danny grabbed her sister in a hug. "Well, now it's _our_ secret." Startled Jazz simply sat there, until her body moved to embrace her brother. She smiled as they shared a moment, before a blur face emerged from the wall and shouted "BEWARE!"

* * *

><p>Clockwork floated nearby the gear that displayed the Fenton siblings, who were chasing the Box Ghost. He felt an energy signature appear and turned to acknowledge the female standing in the dark doorway.<p>

"You realise this will end unfavorably, right Time Keeper?" He turned to her, glaring.

"I know what I know. You will do well to know your place." She stepped out of the shadows. The girl had black hair that hung low in the front while cropped short in the back. Her purple eyes were locked on the Time Keeper, and her cape rose slightly on her shoulder to hiss at him.

"I know my place well. I am one of the entities that ends Time-Lines that would hinder Reality. Yours will come to an end soon, because of your decisions regarding the boy." She said, allowing the cape to dissolve into what appeared to be a million bats. They all flew into the gear, and she walked up to stand next to him. He smirked as the bats each took up residence somewhere in Amity-Park.

"You don't wear skirts. You are very un-feminine, you realise?" She made a snarl low in her throat, and scowled at him.

"I wear pants because then I don't need to worry about people staring at my underpants. And who are _you_ to talk? I seem to recall the fact that Danny's tail reflects his suit. What does _your_ tail reflect?" Clockwork had the decency to blush and pushed at the woman with his staff, attempting to puncture her arm.

"Off with you, girl. Jasle, I will continue as we agreed. When Danny is in my grasp, you may do what you see fit." Jasle curtsied mockingly to him and vanished in a plume of black and blue smoke. Clockwork turned to the gear that showed Jazz and Danny giving each other a high-five for capturing the ghost together.

"When you are in my grasp, Danny, not even your light can over-turn my darkness."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ AND REVIEW!<span>** _Everyone, get ready!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny's feeling of unease did not disappear. In fact, if anything, it continued to worsen over the next few days as his memories refused to come back. In addition to that, strange black bats had appeared over Amity-Park. Danny had to say they were strange, because there was something so off about them. They did not squeak or chirp, they did not scavenge for food, they did not even flee when he flew near them. They sat where they were, and almost seemed to be fixtures.

They didn't seem alive at all.

Sam had managed to coax one from the tether line hanging from her window, with a few sacrifices of fruit. The bat had not eaten the offering, but had nudged it out of her hand, so that it could step onto her palm. It made no noise, seemed to eat nothing, and habored no desire to bite her, so Sam had brought the creature to the lab in the basement of the Fenton home.

"I'm not getting any readings on this thing. No heartbeat, no body temp, _NOTHING_!" Tucker yelled, clutching his PDA tightly. The bat cleaned its wing, fluttering over to Sam, who held her arm out so that it could hang from her elbow. "It's like I know it's there, but it isn't there! And that is the simplest way I can put it!"

Danny watched the bat catiously, before holding out a finger. The bat dove away, only to swoop back and latch onto the digit. To the halfa's surprise, he couldn't even feel it. "This is so weird. I mean, these things are all over town. And the ghosts don't like them in the least bit."

Tucker typed something into the computer. "Yeah. I saw Johnny and Kitty the other day. They almost got me, but a flock of these things flew down and Johnny looked like he was gonna piss his pants." He let the bat fly over and latch onto his beret rim. "It's like these things scare ghosts."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "How can something so small scare ghosts?" Sam shrugged, letting the bat come back to her.

"Well, if it keeps away ghosts, maybe they're good?" The two boys shrugged at her, turning off the ghost equipment carefully. Danny's parents didn't know the three knew how to work the ghost-examining machines, and Danny preferred it that way. They went upstairs, where the three met up with Jazz.

"Well, if they don't bite humans, and they keep away ghosts, I'm fine with them." The red-head commented, tickling the tiny black creature with her finger-tip. "Besides, if they're so tiny, we don't really need to worry about them, right?"

Danny shrugged, and stretched. "Who knows? I have to get going now. Clockwork is waiting on me." Sam and Tucker nodded. Jazz opened a book she had in front of her, a psychology book if Danny read the title correctly.

"Sure wish we could tag along and meet him. Clockwork sounds like a fun guy." Danny shook his head.

"Remember what he told me? I'm in danger just by being there, because I'm half-ghost. Imagine what they would do to you guys if they caught you!" Sam pulled Danny down for a few seconds.

"We get it Danny. You want to keep us safe, and from what we've seen from the ghosts who come here, we know how dangerous it can get." She pulled him into a hug. "But YOU stay safe too, got it?"

He nodded, transformed, and bid them farewell as he dove into the portal.

* * *

><p>Danny found the castle easily, and flew in through the open window. However, upon reaching the room where he and Clockwork met, he did not see the ghost. The gears, which normally held images of people and events, instead showed static. He was about to turn around when a fluttering noise from his waist caught his attention; the bat had hitched a ride on him.<p>

"What the- Oh man! If Sam finds out you came to the Ghost Zone, she'll go _postal_ on me!" The bat actually made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a 'croak' and flew away. "Hey! Get back here!"

The bat flew over to the stairway, where a girl Danny hadn't seen before held her hand out to the creature. Instead of clinging to her fingers upside down, the bat crawled into her hand and curled up. "He's just coming home. Don't yell at a good boy."

Danny felt his jaw drop; she looked human. Lightly tan skin, straight black hair, and bright purple eyes, she almost looked like a carbon-copy of Sam. Especially the outfit. Dark blue pants with white stars on the hips, a blck top with what looked like a cresent moon on it, though with the black and blue capelet around her shoulders he couldn't be positive. There was a cresent moon pendant on her neck, connected to the capelet by a Y-shaped strip of purple. She had a hat that had a jagged pattern of black and blue, and at the end of it rested a blue crystal with a white star inside it.

She looked like a witch.

"Close." He blinked, and he clicked his jaw shut. She smirked. "I'm neither this nor that. I'm me, Jasle. To this tiny honey, I'm Mother, hence why he returned to me. And you are?"

Danny felt a sense of unease around this girl. "A better question is, who are you, and why shouldn't I kick your butt for intruding in Clockwork's home?" His fists began to glow.

She snorted. "First off, kicking a girl's butt is so uncouth. Not to mention I'd beat you black and white all over before you even blink. And second, I'm his guest."

The glow fading from his fists, Danny lowered his hands and stared at her. Clockwork had told him once that his tower was unreachable except for when he desired company. Clockwork had no reason to have lied, so then Jasle must really have been his guest.

"Well, then do you know where he is?" The halfa asked cautiously.

Jasle shrugged. "Probably getting yelled at again by those dumbass eyeballs. They know they can't do anything to stop him at this point, but when it concludes, it's his fault." She ended by shrugging.

Danny was confused now; he knew that Clockwork wasn't in very good regards right now because he helped Danny, but were the Observants being that hard on him? For what, because surely it wasn't still his case? His confusion must've shown, because Jasle did a double take at his expression, and doubled over in laughter.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HAHA!" She cackled. "This eh-is PRICELESS! He didn't tell you?" Danny shook his head, un-nerved by her at this point. "Oh god, the things I could _do_." She straightened up. "But that would compromise our deal. And unlike my idiot friends, I prefer not screwing myself over." She tugged down down the brim of her hat and stared at him. "But oh, the urge to kiss-and-tell, as it is-"

"Jasle."

Danny felt his neck crick as his head turned to face Clockwork, who looked furious even in his eldest form. The ghost was glaring at Jasle, and it almost seemed like he was trying to set her on fire with his mind.

"Out. Our meeting was over when I was called away. You should have left." He uttered quietly, and Danny felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the tone. Clockwork floated down and wrapped his tail around Danny's waist, pulling the halfa away from the witch.

"Oh, Clocky. Don't be so uptight. I just inspected your prizes, that's all." She winked at Danny, who felt Clockwork clutch at his arms. "I'm going, you prude. No stare-stare." She lifted from the ground in a whirlwind of black and blue. _'Just remember, a deal is a deal._'

Danny twitched at her parting words, and yelped as he was whirled about. "Did she say anything strange?" Clockwork demanded. The boy shook his head, eyes wide. He watched as the ghost calmed himself slowly, changing to his infant form.

The Time Keeper sighed and released Danny's arms, though his tail remained around the halfa's waist. "I'm sorry, but Jasle is not exactly the best to be associated with. She is much like Desiree, twisting what she offers until it is something fierce." He stared at Danny apologetically. "I get into trouble by knowing her name. I would not want you to be caught up in her...schemes, as she calls them."

Danny shook his head. "No, I could feel something off about her. You don't need to tell me twice, trust me." Clockwork smiled and hugged the boy tightly, his tail snug against Danny's body, like a safety line. The Time ghost had been very upset when he saw Jasle, but the witch's message stil confused Danny to no end. What was Clockwork faulted for, and what these 'prizes' she'd referred to? How was Danny a part of all this?

Meanwhile, Clockwork was also disturbed in his thoughts. Danny had not reacted much, so Jasle may not have told him anything. But her presence was still troubling to have here, especially with their deadline looming. He didn't have much time left. The ghost allowed himself a tiny smirk; him, the master of all time, was running out of the stuff. It was laughable.

His arms unconciously tightened around Danny, who responded back without thought as well; too lost in their minds, they didn't notice a tiny pair of red eyes watching them. Or the single green eye that watched from it's place hidden behind a curtain.

It wasn't until Danny was flying back home that he remembered Jasle still had the bat. It was also then that he realized he had not seen the bat from that point on.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ AND REVIEW!<span>**_ Now it's really picking up!


	5. Chapter 5

I HAVE RETURNED. LET THERE BE FANFIC!

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as he, Sam, and Tucker took up residence behind a dumpster as Skulker fired on them. It was a good thing the mechanic ghost tended to frighten away most people around the trio, as it gave Danny the oppertunity to go ghost and blast his robotic keister back to the Ghost Zone.<p>

"Oh, c'mon Skulker! It's Monday! Can't you at least wait until after the first day of the week?" The halfa complained as they dove and looped through the air in what outsiders would see as a game of tag.

"Technically, whelp, the first day of the week is Sunday. And waiting to mount your pelt on my wall cannot be put to the side for long." Skulker replied as he fired the cannon again, almost catching Danny's leg, only for him to switch to his tail and speed up.

'Wow, Clockwork was right. I AM much faster with my tail.' Danny thought as he swerved to avoid the statue of the mayor. "Hey tin-can! Think you can keep up?" He taunted, aiming downward. He smirked when Skulker took the bait and dove after him, yelling as Danny stopped just as Sam opened the Fenton Thermos. It wasn't the canister, though, that had the ghost frightened.

"AH! Keep that thing back!" Sam had befriened another bat, and it currently was hanging from her skirt edge. "Keep that vile creature away from me!" Skulker backed from Sam with a freaked out expression.

"Aw, what's the matter metal-head? Afraid of a tiny bat?" Danny teased, only to freeze in shock as Skulker rose up and actually cowered behind the halfa.

"That thing is no 'tiny bat', as you put it. That is known as an Erasier." The ghost boy scratched his head in confusion.

"An eraser? Last time I checked, you weren't a pencil drawing." The mecha ghost smacked Danny upside the head, holding him in front like a shield.

"An Erasier. They are creations of the High Council of Observants, designed to 'erase' un-necessary things from reality. I've seen one tiny Erasier destroy an entire army of ghosts." Danny scoffed.

"Oh please..." He was spun round by Skulker.

"Don't believe me? How do you think the Observants were able to seal Pariah Dark away? They let loose an Erasier on his army, and simply strolled into his castle after it was finished." Danny now felt uneasy, and looked at Sam who none too discreetly removed the bat from her skirt and let it fly into a nearby tree. Skulker let go of the halfa and backed away, watcing the tree carefully. "If those things are here in your world, no doubt they are also within the Ghost Zone. I must warn the others immediately. You will do best to step lightly, ghost-child."

With that, Skulker zipped away.

Tucker watched with an open mouth as Danny descended. "Dude, was he serious? How can something as tiny as these bat-things be that dangerous?" Danny shrugged as he changed back. Sam stowed the thermos into her bag.

"Whether he was lying or not, there is definitely something weird about these bats. Danny, do you think Clockwork might know about them?" Danny had not told them about his meeting with Jasle. Clockwork had been on edge about Danny meeting her, there was no telling what would happen if Sam and Tucker knew about her. But both Clockwork and Jasle had seemed to know exactly what the deal with the bats was, and neither were going to tell him.

"I dunno, maybe. OH CRUD!" He had forgotten about visiting the time ghost. "I need to run, like, right now! Guys?" He gave them a pleading look, and Tucker threw a half-crushed can at him.

"Dude, just go. We'll handle the old folk." Danny gave them a thumbs-up, and zipped away through the sky. Before going through Skulker's portal, he made sure to check that he wasn't carrying any 'passengers'. It wouldn't do to make anyone panic.

* * *

><p>"Hey ghost-boy! Where ya oftu?" Ember called as she watched Danny fly overhead. Kitty and Johnny were helping her set up a small stage, and Danny rolled his eyes when he saw the giant sign comprised of the siren's name. Once a drama-queen, ALWAYS a drama-queen.<p>

"Hi Ember, hey Kitty, yo Johnny. I'm going...some place." He explained lamely. The three gave him a collective, confused look. Johnny hefted a steel girder onto his shoulder.

"That...makes...sense?" The other male ghost responded slowly. Danny gave an awkward smile and began flying away, when Kitty called to him. "Hey, by the way, do you know what's up with Skulker? He came by all freaked out, and flew off screaming about erasers."

Danny shrugged nervously. "Maybe he marked the wrong answer sheets?" Ember scoffed.

"That bone-head isn't smart enough to take a test. He probably just pissed off a school ghost or something." Danny smiled and took off again. He kept flying and soon enough he reached the familiar castle. He looked through the window, and saw Jasle, peering intently into one of the gears. She had about four bats flying around her and Danny tried not to shudder.

"Hey dumbass, I can see you hiding. I smell your fear...Wait, you had fish tacos for lunch?" Danny almost fell from where he had been hovering near the window. He got up and flew through the window, landing behind her.

"Jasle, right?" She tilted her hat to him. "Look, Clockwork told me not to talk to you, so I don't think-" Jasle cut him off by bringing her hand against his throat. Her cape had turned into a blade.

"Clockwork doesn't know what's good for anyone. Not even himself. That time-fool is going bring down everyone around him." She removed the blade from where it was pressed against his skin. "You'd do best to avoid him, ghostling."

"And why is that, Jasle?" Clockwork looked surprisingly calm, given that every time before he had been trying to set the witch on fire with his mind. It put both Jasle and Danny on high alert. Clockwork floated towards them, giving Jasle a one-armed hug. Danny could make out mumbling, and when the ghost drew away, Jasle looked grim. "Understood?"

She nodded, backing away. She disappeared in a plume of blue and purple smoke. Danny had a strange sense of forebiding unease, and it doubled when Clockwork wrapped around him in a way that reminded the halfa of an anaconda.

"Oh, Danny..." The ghost sighed, ruffling the boys hair gently, his arm hooked tightly around Danny's waist. It tightened further until the halfa winced and struggled to free himself. He began to panic when he realized he wasn't able to get free.

"Clockwork, let go of me." He demanded, and was thoroughly shocked when he was sharply cuffed over the head. The blow caused him to warp back to human, and the Time Master held the now-limp boy. His head was spinning in a daze, and he was only slightly aware of Clockwork carrying him somewhere. It turned out to be the bedroom he'd first woken up in. He was laid on the bed gently , and Clockwork mumbled as he pulled the boy's shoes off and tucked him in.

"I've waited long enough, Daniel. I did my part, but you have yet to fill yours. I'm tired of waiting..." Clockwork voiced faded away, as he both left the room, and as Danny's concious mind slipped away. He felt the cold smooth silk on the bed touching his neck, like an alien hand-

And then he dreamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ AND REVIEW<span>**_! Rejoice, my avid readers. I'm not dead yet! I've just been dealing with two new stories that won't leave me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

We're reaching the conclusion people! Better be ready. Just a few more chapters to go!

Danny: Is it really almost over?

For the story? Yes. For you? NO! MWA-HA-HA-HA!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

><p><em>It was just after Skulker got a net over his head that Danny realised they were heading towards a portal. Danny struggled, but all too soon he felt the cold energy of the ghost zone wash over him. He struggled even harder.<em>

_"Skulker, I swear to God if you don't let me go-" Before he finished his threat, something came whizzing around the floating islands and slashed straight through the net. Danny flew as far away as he could once free, ignoring Skulker's screams of protest. He flew for an hour, not looking back at any time, and flew past several ghosts he knew, but couldn't slow. Because he could feel something, maybe the thing that had cut him free, was chasing him. It had not wanted to save him; it had set him free to hunt him itself._

_Finally, he stopped, bent over gasping for air. He looked around and realised that he had never seen this area before; if he had, he would've remembered it for sure. Everything around him looked broken. The islands that floating nearby were snapped in half, some still slightly held together by rotted vines or by a chunk of connected rock. There were small things too, like broken clocks, and large pieces of wood, and even broomsticks._

_"Oh my...You may need to be more careful." A quiet calm voice sounded behind him. Danny spun round startled; it was a ghost, wrapped in a purple cloak that was clipped together by a gear. Red eyes peered serenely at him, giving Danny a soothing feeling. He relaxed._

_"Yeah, I don't exactly know my way around." He floated closer with a nervous smile. "Don't suppose you can give me directions?"_

_The stranger tilted his head. "Oh, that would be easy enough." He said, reaching into his cloak and rummaging around. Danny sighed in relief; finally! A ghost that was helpful. Finally the ghost stopped rustling and Danny turned around to take whatever they were about to hand him-_

_When a horrible pain erupted around his throat._

_"YAAAAHHHHH!" He screeched, clawing at the thick collar locked around his neck. It seemed to grow tighter, and he began to lose his breath, unable to draw air into his lungs. He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up with a choked gasp to see those red eyes again, staring at him with no emotion. He tried to scream one last time, but the collar resisted the idea. Before he lost conscious, Danny peered up weakly into those red eyes, which stared at him calmly._

_And as he watched, a maniacal grin slowly spread across the ghost's face._

* * *

><p>Danny woke with a start, sweating hard enough to make his clothes skin to his skin. Except that, his clothes weren't on his body. In fact, nothing but the bedsheet covered his nude form. He tried moving his arms, which were folding behind his head, only to hear several clinks. He was chained.<p>

"What fresh hell is this?" He muttered, struggling against the chains. Moving his legs slightly, he found that his feet were bound as well, and the chain was attached to the bedpost. "Okay, wish I could say I've woken up in situations more weird than this..." He tested the weight of the chains, and found it was difficlut to really move without displacing the only form of modesty he had.

"Modesty is the least thing you should worry about, Daniel."

The voice was by now familiar, but by no means was it welcome; Clockwork appeared from the shadows, his eyes glowing dimly. It made him appear like the troll from Danny's childhood, the troll that was coming not for shoes or knick-knacks, but instead, for him.

"Clockwork." Danny hissed. "What the hell is this-" He rattled the chains, "-all about?"

The time ghost hovered forward. "Ah, that is..." Clockwork paused, as though he needed a moment to think of the right words.

"If you have to think about an answer, then forget it." Danny scoffed. He once again tried his cuffs. "Just get these off me, give me back my clothes, and we'll talk about how weird this was."

Clockwork tapped the top of Danny's head gently. "I can't do that. You see Danny, I've waited for this opportunity to arrive, and now that it has, I can't let you go just yet." He ended by letting his hand trail down the halfa's leg, his fingertips drifting across a pale thigh.

Danny's eyes widened, and he began to struggle harder than before. "Get off me!" He snarled. Clockwork smirked, his hand coming up to pat Danny's cheek, before making Danny's head spin with another sharp SMACK!

"Unfortunately, that would be an interference with my plans." Clockwork said softly, rubbing the reddened area gently, before kissing it. Danny squirmed, before he felt his legs get pinned to the bed. Clockwork's tail had morphed into a pair of legs, and Danny was horrified to see they were bare. Clockwork's modesty was just barely hidden. "You see Danny, from the beginning, from the very moment I found you being towed along by Skulker, you were meant to be mine." The ghost ended by pushing the blanket up, exposing more of Danny's thighs.

"And now, I'm going to collect what I'm owed." He purred, moving his hands over the halfa's struggling body.

* * *

><p><strong>'Then it's going to happen?'<strong> A figure shrouded in vivid hues asked in a whisper, their feet standing en pointe inside a fire. Jasle nodded.

"Eeyup. That time fool went and ensured the destruction of his own dimension." She let her feet rest on a podium, her cape lazed out to the side.

A third figure, wrapped up in a casing of vines, stepped forward. 'But, surely there must be another way?'

'_No_.' A fourth person, this one encircled by rapid streams of watery energy. '_The path chosen must be ended. To not do so, would corrupt the other worlds, and we were swore to protect them. Jasle has no choice_.'

Jasle, who was floating upside-down, stared into the air, her eyes wandering to her companions. "Hard...reset."

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ AND REVIEW<em>**! Yes, yes, very short, I know, but you guys are gonna get what you want in the next chapter, I promise.


End file.
